


Some Undisclosed Perks of Practical Natural Philosophy

by Mayberryberry



Series: Your Philosophy Dreams Enough Strange Delights [4]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Bondage, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Other, Oviposition, Riley finds out he's got a fet in media res, Rutting, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, so does Buck, tentacle monster is a gentle and thorough lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayberryberry/pseuds/Mayberryberry
Summary: Riley makes a deal with Buck for some light demolition work and mayhem. Buck's all for that, but first introduces Riley to something he's found down in the tide pools.(aka Riley gets railed and finds out it's not a bug it's a feature. Buck wasn't expecting Riley to be quite so into it. The tentacle creature's happy for the good company.)





	Some Undisclosed Perks of Practical Natural Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags, this situation was not discussed and was intended by Buck to be scary as shit. The fact that Riley was into it and would have agreed wholeheartedly was not expected but it is GREAT for Riley.

"How much do you need to breach the holding pens on the north side of the island."

The question actually startled them both, and Riley fought to keep his gaze steady as Buck looked up from his book. The old mercenary blinked at Riley then slowly bared his teeth in a grin.

"Good morning to you too my little runt," Buck said amiably.

"How much," Riley spoke between his teeth. He was still panting with exhaustion from his run here. He hadn’t been thinking and now he knew he'd fucked up. Goddamnit he had fucked up badly. He always knew he'd fuck up around Buck and now he had. He needed to have slowed this down. He needed to have waited. He needed to have fucking thought about this.

"First time you've ever asked me any question I couldn't answer," Buck remarked. He was sitting in an ancient, fuzzy cane-bottomed chair, in his dirty briefs and boots and open shirt. He was half hard and Riley hated that he barely noticed now. He didn't see Buck as a threat as much as he used to, and he was more of a threat now than ever.

Riley had gotten careless. 

"Fine, I'll ask someone else." He shouldn't have said that either. The instant the words were out of his mouth he wished he could have them back. Backing down in front of Buck was as good as dying. He had studied Buck, had learned him just to  _ avoid  _ fucking up like this. Riley knew better than to outright ask Buck for anything. 

He needed to get out of here, as fast as possible. It was too late to try and ride this mess out. He had to figure something else out and hope Buck forgot about this. Riley turned, heading back towards the door.

Buck moved with the speed that could scare Riley into immobility. He caught Riley's wrist in one big hand and squeezed until Riley felt the bones in his wrist begin to separate. It wasn't a break, wasn't even a sprain, but it got his attention. It took Riley a conscious effort not to whine in pain. 

"First time you've asked me for anything," Buck said. His voice was low in his throat, almost a purr, and his eyes were bright in the dimness of the sweltering little shack.

Riley had survived Rook Island by making sure he interested Buck but didn’t fascinate him. He knew how to manage Buck. He hadn't almost died at this man's hand four times now to fuck up by simply demanding his help.

"Why d’you want to get in the holding pens," Buck murmured. His voice was so soft Riley could almost believe it was genuine curiosity and not started victory behind his voice.

Riley swallowed. His wrist was still held in the vice of Buck's hand, and he couldn't fight him off, not when he needed him.

"Tell me what you want," Riley said. It was a reckless thing to say. Stupid, to lay himself out like this and let Buck call the shots. But Riley needed a hole in the north pens, and Buck could do it. Buck already knew he needed something, needed him. Coming here had been a mistake and they both knew it, but the sooner this mistake had been dealt with the better. 

"You must really want it, whatever it is," Buck laughed, but he hadn't blinked, hadn't loosened his grip from around Riley’s wrist. His teeth were showing as he smiled.

He was breathing a little faster. Riley could see his heartbeat at his throat speeding up. Riley cursed himself. He'd build a maze around Buck, put himself at the far end as the prize and laid obstacles in Bucks way in order to eliminate them from Riley's playing field. He'd made himself the bait because he was smart enough to keep Buck wondering, keep Buck wanting to do things that Riley needed him to.

He'd never fucked up this badly, never lowered himself to ask for help.

He could have made breaking into the North side pens something Buck wanted to do, something he'd do out of curiosity, watching Riley all the while, waiting for a tell, waiting for Riley to give something away. Riley had been a miser with his intentions. Buck had been gratifyingly, terrifyingly intrigued. It had been useful and now that was impossible here.

Buck was hard now, his dick a long solid line under his briefs. He bared his teeth at Riley again.

"You think you can give me what I want? You know what I want, always have," Buck pointed out reasonably. And that was perfectly true. 

Also true. Riley kept his damn mouth shut and tried to stifle his frantic heart. He didn't have the time. He should have known this all was coming, all this time when he could have should have, been ready and now he wasn't.

"I want you scared Riley," Buck crooned, he still hadn't blinked, but his head was cocked to the side slightly, watching Riley with predatory interest. "Want you fighting."

Riley automatically let some of the tension he'd been carrying out of his arm. Buck was a perfect bully, and couldn't find joy in a willing target.

A flicker of irritation crossed Buck's features as he loosed his grip on Riley's arm.

"I can take down the north side pens," He murmured, leaning back and pressing the heel of one hand into the long line of his dick in an absent-minded sort of way. "When?"

Riley's mind whirled. He should have known all this before. He should have been ready.

"Tomorrow before dawn," he said at length. That wasn't the right time, but if Buck looked into exactly why Riley needed the north side pens blown open, that might give Buck enough misdirection to stall him until he either lost interest or let Riley enough time to actually work.

"Keeping me up all night runt? Alright, I'll do it." Buck cocked his head at Riley again, smiled, slow and easy. He liked this. Buck was a monster out of a nightmare. He was a sadist and a scholar and liked Riley like a farmer likes a fox too clever to hate.

He liked to have Riley here, helpless and waiting for Buck to decide what to do with him. He liked to hold Riley in the hollow of his hand.

Riley rubbed his sore wrist and held his ground.

"Come for a walk with me," Buck said, "I'm getting my payment out of you now."

Riley shrugged, letting his hands fall to his sides. Buck loved a fight but he didn't want Riley dead. Yet. Probably.

"Sure," Riley forced the word out. "You putting pants on?"

"Briefly," Buck said cheerfully. He scooped his dirty jeans off the floor one-handed.

Riley noticed he left this hard on, tucked it into his jeans without asking Riley to take care of it for him.

"Scared yet?" Buck asked cheerfully, catching Riley watching him do up his belt buckle and tuck his gun into the back of his pants.

"No more than usual," Riley said, trying for bored nonchalance and hoping his voice didn't shake.

Buck grinned at him. "Well, we can see about that, come on runt."

"Not a runt," Riley said.

"Amuse bouche?" Buck asked.

Riley didn't react.

Buck didn't take his pack, just stepped out into the muggy late afternoon fog and began walking. The alternative to following him was for Buck to chase him down, and they both knew how that would end. Riley had a few seconds alone in Buck's shack, totally unsupervised, then followed.

Buck hadn't waited but had made his way downhill, towards the water, through a twisted, little used path through the jungle that Riley struggled after him. They didn't speak, they were both used to travelling quietly, and Riley had long since learned that Buck would tell him far more if he stayed quiet and let Buck start their conversations. Charging into Buck's cabin to make demands hadn't been a total loss, but it was so far not a win.

"You ever spent much time on the beach Riley?" Buck asked.

Riley didn't bother answering.

"Yes Mr. Buck," Buck prompted, stopping and turning and stepping back up the path so Riley nearly walked straight into him.

Riley stopped cold. They were walking downhill, and Riley was almost as tall as Buck a little higher up the path. He hid the startled panic that came from proximity to Buck and swallowed.

"Yes Mr. Buck," Riley murmured. It wasn't obedience and they both knew it, but Riley had more fun irritating Buck by playing his games then Buck benefited from winning them on Riley's unthinking forfeits.

"Ah there's my clever little runt," Buck sighed in something like impatience and turned back downhill. "I missed you."

"Haven't really had the time to spend on a beach, Mr. Buck," Riley answered belatedly.

"Not Tidepools either then hey runt?" Buck went on.

"I," Riley's stride hitched, his mind flicking wildly back over his knowledge of the island's geography. "I didn't notice any tidepools."

"There's only a few," Buck said with the ease of a lecturer. He could have been a professor, with his intelligence and easy conversation and magnetism, and Riley hated the idea of him in front of a class of students who didn't know what a monster could look like. "The locals avoid them."

Riley's step didn't falter this time, but only because he was forcing himself to keep going. The locals were warriors who had survived under invasions, enslavement, Hoyt, and his pirates for a long, long time. If they avoided the tidepools that meant Riley had been right to not even know they existed.

"You can swim right?"

"Yes," Riley could, and better than his brothers in a pinch. Or more specifically, Jason was faster, and Grant could last in cold water for hours, but Riley could hold his breath for a minute and half. He'd once escaped his brothers and their friends by hiding in a pool for almost ten minutes, taking quiet sips of air and letting the bigger boys run themselves out looking for him.

"Good. Might not need to."

Riley stayed quiet and kept close to Buck. He was only marginally less dangerous than the beasts in the jungle, and Riley could at least convince Buck to intervene if he was attacked, probably.

The jungle ended abruptly in a drop off down a short rocky cliff and onto a wet shelf of rock. It was a little flat crescent of stone, sheltered on all sides, with only a little disk of ocean fighting it's way in between two arms of rocky jungle on either side. It was a beautiful little spot, and Riley stopped, all his instincts screaming at him to run. Buck didn't keep anything nice. He kept things that he could use.

He was watching Riley, the same little smile and the same damn unblinking gaze. "How badly you want me to take down the north pens runt?" He asked.

Riley swallowed. He never should have asked outright for help. He kept his eyes on Buck as he walked towards him over the rocks. "Take the walls down."

"Nice," Buck murmured. "Take your fuckin shirt off runt."

Riley didn't hesitate. Buck was crackling with energy again, frantic and savage and Riley needed to be careful. Buck could move as quick and dangerous as a brush fire and Riley felt like a powder keg.

"Very nice," Buck said again, his eyes on Riley's chest. "You're skinnier than either of your brothers."

"You call me runt," Riley pointed out, tartly.

Buck just grinned and reached out, his huge, sun-stained and scarred hand pushing over Riley's side to his back and stepping up into Riley's space.

They weren't close to the same height on the flat of the rocky tidepools, and Riley had to tip his head back to look up at Buck as they were suddenly chest to chest. That damn buck's head tattoo was near eye level.  

Riley fought with himself not to start trembling. It was an effort. But Oliver had done this often enough, teased Riley for being a prude and tried to force a reaction from him. Riley was a past master of being bullied and not giving up or giving in.

"That's a good little runt," Buck said softly. He had both his hands on Riley's back now, the fingers of one hand stroking up and down the dip over Riley's spine. It was unnervingly gentle and it didn't mean Buck wasn't hurting him. "And your boots, your shorts. Everything."

Don't hesitate, don't show fear. Riley stepped on the backs of his boots to step out of them, his socks coming off in a useful but unintentional drag. He reached between the two of them to undo the zip on his jeans and found that Buck didn't move away. The backs of Riley's hands were pressing and butting up against the long, undisturbed length of Buck's dick.

"Everything," Buck purred. He'd tipped his head down beside Riley, breathing soft and slow into his ear, his big body covering Riley from all sides. Riley let his shorts drop, his boxers pooling around his ankles over his boots.

Buck's hands slid down Riley's back, over and into the cleft in his ass, the tips of his scarred fingertips on his opening.

Don't move, Riley snarled in the privacy of his head, Buck likes a moving target. The privacy of his head was half choked on panic, but he didn't move.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Buck purred in his ear, and paused, pressing his lips to Riley's neck and nipping his way back up until he sucked the lobe of Riley's ear into his mouth and bit down, hard enough that Riley flinched and his breath caught. Buck could bite his ear off just to see if Riley would scream. Riley was pretty sure he would, and wasn't sure if the scream would give Buck more incentive, or just bore him.

"Disappointed?" Buck asked from between his teeth.

"Then why am I naked standing in some tidepools Buck," Riley grit his teeth around the shape of the question. Bucks hands slid further down his ass, cupping under and between his legs and rubbing his thumbs over his skin.

"Excellent question young runt, very astute of you," Buck grinned and released the bite, licking slowly up Riley's ear.

The hair on the back of Riley's neck went up as Buck dipped his tongue into Riley's ear.

"Sensitive little runt, ain't you," Buck breathed into him.

"Why am I here Buck," Riley said, fighting and failing to keep his breathing and his voice even. Oliver didn't go this far.

Buck abruptly disengaged and walked away, his back to Riley, his head down. Riley let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and stood feeling stupid with his clothes puddled at his feet.

"Here," Buck grinned back at Riley, standing on the edge of a tide pool a little way towards the low tide line and looking back at him. "Right here."

Riley picked his way out of his clothes and followed Buck barefoot over the rocks. The tidepool was the size of a bathtub, and slightly deeper on one end, with a little hollow or cave under the edge of the rock.

Riley had seen tidepools before, but none like this one.

It was empty. The rocks were bare and clean, the water was clear.

He looked back at the other pools he'd passed, all crowded with starfish and urchins, seaweed and little crustaceans. One had a few confused silver-bright fish darting around, stranded until the next high tide. The pool Buck was standing by, grinning, looked like it had been professionally cleaned in the moments before they arrived.

The hair on the back of Riley's neck went up again, he backed a step before he could stop himself.

"Very good instincts," Buck murmured, watching him. "Get in."

Riley swallowed, he didn't need North Pen blown up that badly.

He needed Buck though. He still needed Buck and there was nothing, surely, in a perfectly empty tide pool that could hurt him.

He shook his head absently. That was his brother telling him that. Either of them,  _ What could possibly hurt you at the bottom of this skateboard ramp? Nothing can hurt you if you hold on to this rope while I tow you. Sure you can play, you can hold the dart board. _ Younger siblings learned fast what bullshit sounded like. 

"Come on runt, you keeping me waiting?" Buck purred, "I said I wasn't going to fuck you, this'll be much more rewarding than to push you face down into the rocks and fuck you open. But I will if you'd rather."

"I'd let you," Riley said automatically. It was the one thing that kept Buck from torturing him, fucking him like he'd fucked Keith, kept Buck from killing him. That Riley wouldn't fight him, or try to keep his pride or hold out in any way.

"I know. Spoilsport." Buck replied with good grace. "So get in the pool."

Riley opened his mouth, saw the barely concealed delight and hunger on Buck's face and hesitated. Buck wanted this, whatever it was. Wanted it badly enough to start showing his delight and anticipation.

Riley tentatively took a step forward and another. In the muggy, uncertain burnt-butter light through the fog, The pool looked unearthly, clean and empty and oddly still. Another step. The water seemed to be bright in the fog, faintly luminescent. It wasn't empty, Riley noticed, coming closer, at the very deepest part of the tidepool, a single plant was huddled against the furthest, darkest corner. Dying maybe, of whatever was in the water. He dipped one foot in, and waited for whatever made this water kill everything in it to hurt him.

The water was warm, almost uncomfortably warm, and Riley stepped back and out in bewilderment. Whatever he'd been expecting, this wasn't it.

Buck laughed at him. "Odd, innit it?"

Riley waited, but his foot didn't prickle with salt as it dried, and that made no sense. A tidepool could be saltier than the ocean it was derived from by low tide. Tidepools couldn't be made of fresh water. They were tidal. They were made by salt water ocean tides.

He realized that the plant at the far end had one little frond out in the water, maybe Riley had disturbed it somehow.

Buck was still watching him, hunger and delight and unblinking focus and Riley didn't know what exactly was here, but knew that Buck wanted it very, very badly.

"Go on," Buck murmured.

He wasn't touching Riley, stood perfectly still watching him and Riley took a breath, and stepped down into the warm water. It was crystal clear, and when he touched the water on his hand to his mouth, found he was right, it was fresh water. Riley wouldn't be surprised to learn it would be potable. He let his hand trail from his mouth.

"Drink it," Buck said.

Riley looked up, and found that Buck was standing over him, two feet taller with Riley down in the tide pool, and Riley kept his face neutral as he cupped the water in his hand and brought it to his mouth. It was fresh, and warm, and tasted like nothing. It was almost bitter, like distilled water. There was nothing there.

Buck let out a breath, and Riley was aware that whatever Buck had wanted, it was starting now. That Riley being in the water, that Riley drinking the water, had started something Buck hadn't been sure he'd be able to pull off.

"Sit down runt," Buck was still so focused on him, so strangely intent, even for him. Some anticipation he'd been barely restraining himself from making his breath come short.

"What is this Buck?" Riley shouldn't have asked. The question, the admission of helplessness and bewilderment gave Buck too much power, but Riley was starting to get scared. He didn't know what this was, and he didn't know what to expect.

"What I want," Buck bared his teeth and grinned.

Riley shouldn't have asked him for help. It had been stupid and now he was standing naked in an unnatural tide pool of fresh, warm water with a killer standing over him with a hard on and a smile.

He sat, carefully, shuddering as the water got hotter the further down he sank. He carefully leaned his back to the side of the tide pool, and crossed his legs with his hands in his lap. The water came up to his mid chest.

"Yeah, runt, get comfortable."

Behind him and a little to one side, Buck stripped off his boots, letting one and then the other hit the rocks carelessly.

"Drink more of that water too."

That was a stupid thing to say. Riley wasn't going to... He was already cupping the water up to his mouth and barely stopped himself. 

He froze. Years of trailing after his brothers had brought him young to a world of narcotics and all that came with them, he rapidly ripped down a mental inventory but came up empty, clear-headed, no loss of vision, no loss of hearing, balance seemed fine, dexterity was good, he ran the list through twice, very calmly, and drank the water in his palm.

"The fuck," He murmured. He hadn't meant to do that. He didn't want to...

He was already moving to drink more, bending his head to put his mouth in the water.

Behind him, Buck laughed, and Riley heard the belt buckle hit the rocks as the jeans landed in a heap.  "I'd tell you to relax, but you already are, ain't ya runt?"

Ah, Riley thought calmly. Yes, he was. The tension had drained out of his back. He was sitting as careless in this tidepool as if it had been a hot tub in Whistler. He absently cupped both his hands in the water, and downed it before he could stop himself.

"Good boy," Buck purred. He was sitting behind Riley now, and dipped his legs into the water on either side of him, bracketing him between his calves and pinning him in place with both hands on Riley's shoulders.

Riley didn't move, and Buck nuzzled the back of his head and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck when Riley leaned bonelessly forward.

"Good boy," Buck purred again into Riley's ear, and licked up from his neck to the shell of his ear.

Riley's breath hitched. The pool was less than two feet deep where he was sitting, and when Buck pulled him back, he went willingly, leaning back between Bucks thighs with his head on that goddamn tattoo. He felt clear-headed and calm, he could still see and hear and feel everything. Feel too much maybe. The sand on the pool floor was prickling under his ass, at his thighs and feet.

"Buck," Riley murmured. He didn't have anything to follow that up with, but the fear that was a dark, howling blackness that was threatening to overwhelm him a minute ago was flagging.

"I've got you," Buck said, he was smiling. His hand dipped into the water and he brought it up to Riley's mouth. "Drink runt."

"It's Riley," Riley murmured and buried his face gratefully in the wide bowl of Buck's hand to suck water from it.

"Sure," Buck murmured, stroking his hand over Riley's head and tugging his hair a little so Riley leaned back against him again. "Riley."

"What is..." The prickling sand on his foot moved. The water around him suddenly had a current and Riley shut his eyes as something smooth and sinuous touched his ankle with experimental interest.

"Shhh," Buck crooned, stroking his hair back and grinning. "You're fine."

"I'm fine," Riley repeated. Buck just chuckled.

The dark maw of terror inside his own mind couldn't' close over him. Riley felt calm, a little too warm, but that might just be because of Buck, sitting at his back with the metabolism of a wolverine. He couldn't open his eyes though, didn't want to see what was in the pool with him. He wanted to run, wanted to fight, wanted to yank Buck into the pool and drown him. Wanted to bite the fingers of Bucks hands as they trailed water from the pool over his lips.

Riley opened his mouth and breathed in and sucked Buck's first two fingers into his mouth.

"Good boy," Buck said quietly into his ear, "That's it, use your tongue."

The slick, long pressure on his foot was between his toes, exploring and probing, then slipping up over the arch of his foot and up his calf. It was warm, warmer than the water, and Riley kept his eyes closed, his mouth working Buck's fingers. Riley didn't want to see what was in the water with him. Riley used his tongue.

"Drink," Buck said and pulled his hand out of Riley's reluctant mouth. Riley kept his eyes close, drank the water Buck brought to his mouth. Two, three, fourth cupped palms of water that Riley sucked dry and Buck rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, an easy, soothing rhythm. "That's a good runt."

"Riley," Riley said stupidly. His head felt clear but it wasn't. The dark, panicked maw of terror threatening to slam shut over him with the force of a bear trap seemed far away and remote.

There was more than one warm, long pressure sliding up his legs, probing between his toes, curling into the hollow behind his knees, slow and steady and hot against his wet skin. Riley's breath hitched as Buck rubbed one hand around his neck to his throat and stroked up his chin, tipping his head back against his chest and cupping the open curve of Riley's throat in his hand.

He gave a gentle squeeze and Riley knew he shouldn't react. Buck thrived on the fear he could bring out in people. Used it to make himself stronger.

Riley heard himself moan and Buck froze.

There were five long, hot streaks pressing experimentally along the skin of his legs now, sliding up. Something bit his toe and he didn't flinch. Then the water around his foot went hot, and Riley opened his eyes, looking up into Buck's downturned face and saw Buck react to whatever he saw in Riley's eyes.

It was the nearest thing to uncertainty Buck had ever shown. Riley hoped he would remember it. Hoped he'd be able to figure out what had made him look like that. Then one of the now six long, slithering pressures on his leg pressed into the groove between his thigh and his abdomen and pressed in and slid down and Riley hoped he would remember nothing.

"Buck," Riley said quietly. He sounded calm and he kept his head back. Buck glanced past him into the water and stroked one free hand down Riley's shoulder and down his chest to the water.

"Drink," Buck murmured.

Riley shut his eyes and tipped his head forward and found Buck's full hand cupped under his mouth. He drank, and Bucks other hand stayed around his throat.

"Look at it," Buck was right down, his lips on Riley's ear, pressing kisses into his neck.

Riley opened his eyes.

It was peach coloured and massive. Something like a sea anemone, some plant that had been huddled in the furthest, deepest corner of the tide pool and had been creeping forward. It was advancing as Riley watched, engulfing one foot, six long, slender tentacles reaching and coiling up his legs.

His breath caught in his throat and something inside him snapped feral with terror. He was going to die here.

"Shhh," Buck's voice was in his ear, soft and easy. The hand cupped over Riley's throat was gentle. "Shh, I've got you, stay with me, Riley."

"Riley," Riley whispered. His own name sounded strange coming from Buck. He couldn't move, didn't feel like it even if he wanted to, and he couldn't parse the terror that seemed like a massive overreaction to his calm, sleepy mind.

"Yeah, Riley," Buck purred, his other hand was on Riley's chest, his thumb stroking back and forth over Riley's nipple, keeping him leaning back against Buck. "Stay with me."

"What is it?" Riley heard himself ask.

"I have no idea," Buck murmured and pressed a kiss into Riley's neck. "I just like seeing what it does."

"Oh no," Riley said, and Buck's hand tightened slightly on his throat, a reaction that seemed to come straight from suspicion.

"Drink," Buck murmured, and again, Riley sucked the water out of Bucks cupped hands.

He started when the furthest questing tentacle touched his dick, and Buck's hand tightened on his throat again.

"Yeah," Riley said absently, and Buck's grip went slack again. The peach coloured tentacle coiling around Riley's dick in a slow spiral, the heat almost unnerving on Riley's skin. He shivered and his hands twitched as the tip of the tentacle pressed itself, head to head, against the tip of his dick, squirming against him, holding his dick still in its coil as it probed down against the head.

"Buck," Riley knew, in a cool remote part of his mind, what was going to happen, but he couldn't make what was happening make sense enough to plan around. The shape of whatever this was simply wasn't forming in his head. "Buck..."

"I've got you," Buck squeezed Riley's throat, a slow, deliberate pressure as he pulled Riley back. "Be good, Riley, let it in."

"Good," Riley said, unsure what he was referring to.

Buck was into this.

The thought struck him like a bird hitting a window and dropped away, unexamined.

The tentacle on his dick found the slit and pushed against him and Riley gave a tiny, half broken noise. It wriggled against him, seemed to consider, then slowly, and carefully, pushed a narrow, slender tendril of itself down into the slit.

Riley choked on his next breath. "Buck," His hands twitched again, something shuddered in his chest. He could feel himself starting to pant. His skin felt hot.

"I'm right here," Buck said. He sounded absent, maybe shaken, he was looking down over Riley's shoulder into the water, "Right here Riley."

The tentacle wriggled against him again, pulled back slightly, then pushed down, slow, slender and hot inside him. Riley whined and opened his mouth helplessly.

"That's right," Buck crooned into his ear, his hand was squeezing and relaxing on his throat in steady turns, keeping in time with the pace the anemone was setting. "That's right, you can take it, Riley, nice and easy."

Riley groaned. The tentacle seemed to have reached as deep as was of interest, and backed slightly, drawing out until it was almost out, then pushing slowly, unhesitatingly back in, all the way down.

"God that's good," Buck said, and Riley gave a thin moan and shuddered weakly.

It withdrew again, almost all the way out, and then pushed steadily back in, holding Riley's dick immobile in a coil of itself, pushing in and drawing gently out, slick and hot and slender, a steady pace that rubbed Riley from the inside out, brought his dick to hideously fast hardness and didn't stop.

"Good boy, Riley," Buck nipped at his ear. "Keep going."

There was more. There was going to be more. Again, thoughts presented themselves for Riley's attention and went unnoticed. The tentacle inside his dick was still driving into him on a steady rhythm his heart was learning to follow. Five other tentacles were seeking further up his leg, the anemone around his foot was probing between his toes and it was so hot in the water.

"Tighter," Riley heard himself say. He was staring at the peach coloured anemone, gently working it's way up his legs, fucking his urethra at a steady pace at just a little more than he could handle. There was more coming. Buck was more into this than anything Riley had seen him. He couldn't think.

Buck tightened his hand over Riley's throat and he moaned.

"Like that do you?" Buck's voice, a vibration in his chest that Riley could feel against his back.

One of the tentacles pressed curiously up under his balls and Riley let his legs part a little wider. It trailed down, exploring, and butted it's tip experimentally against Riley's opening.

"Yes," Riley managed.

The tentacle at his opening writhed briefly against him, then pushed itself inside. It was only the width of his finger when it went in. Then, like the first, it slowly, and gently, pushed up inside him, deeper and deeper, forcing the breath out of Riley as the slick, steady heat pushed up and up and up into him. Then it paused, drew out almost until it was gone, then back in again.

All the way back, rubbing along his insides, out and back in, out and back in, a slow rhythm that matched the tentacle still methodically working his dick. The two pushing their way into his pliant body in perfect sync.

"Breath Riley," Buck's hand eased around his throat.

"Buck," Riley said, barely managing to take a breath, "Don't let go."

"I'm not."

"Hold onto me," Riley went on. Again and again, the demented bird that was the thought  _ Buck's wants this _ kept beating at the windows of his mind.

"I am."

"Tighter," Riley made an effort and put his head back until he could look into Buck's eyes. Again he saw some hesitation there, Buck's gaze flicking between Riley's eyes like he didn't know what he was really looking at.

"Aye," Buck agreed, and the hand at Riley's throat tightened until he was struggling for breath.

"Put something in my mouth, Buck," Riley gasped.

The tentacle in his ass was still pushing the same unyielding rhythm up into his body. It was so deep it could have been pressing against the back of his throat. Hot and slender and there were four tentacles slithering their way up his legs to join it. The first was already at his opening, seeming to nibble it's way around the thrust and span of the first tentacle.

Quiet gently, the second tentacle slid inside him. It thrust up into Riley, the same pace as it's mate, the two tentacles slowly twisting around each other a few times until they were one, moving together, thicker now, ridged with their two slick sides twined around each other.

"I can't," Buck said softly.

"Buck," Riley shuddered, the heat was building in him and he couldn't come with that tentacle riding resolutely back and forth up his dick. "I need... Something."

"Easy," Buck murmured, he couldn't seem to look away from Riley's face as he cradled the open curve of Riley's throat in his hand. "Easy," He murmured again and slipped his first two fingers back in Riley's mouth. Riley made a soft, pathetic noise and sucked them in. 

A third tentacle reached his ass, and Riley shut his eyes and shuddered as it butted and pressed experimentally against his stretched opening, rubbing at the steady thrusting column of the two tentacles before it.

Riley let out a soft, muffled moan as the third tentacle rode into him with its two mates, pushing up inside, coiling into the twist the other two tentacles made until it was one, three fingers thick and moving with the same steady, unyielding pace. His heart was beating to it, he sucked Bucks fingers in time.

Buck's heart was thudding hard and fast against Riley's bareback.

_ Buck wants this _ . Again the little bird of the thought beat its wings at Riley's windowed mind.

Riley used his tongue, and above him, Buck gave a sigh that shook itself out of his chest.

He was painfully hard, getting pushed past the point of pleasure when the fourth tentacle reached the three in his ass and pressed up into him. Riley’s moan broke into a wail around Buck’s fingers. The fourth twined up along the other three, all four of them twisting together and struggling now to push up and into him in slow, steady determined force. It was stronger than Riley was, probably stronger than Buck, and it had wrapped it's bulk around his legs, working itself up against him, more tentacles spiralling up his legs and around his back, reaching tentatively up his chest, venturing out of the water. They felt hot on his dry skin, and still slick with something that couldn't be water. The four twined tentacles inside his ass finally reached as deep as they wanted to go and began to slide back out.

Riley whimpered, struggling weakly, his legs held apart and immobile in a bramble of tentacles and with Buck's hand on his throat. The tentacles in his ass began pushing their way back up into him. And Riley felt the pressure against his hips, and knees as it was nearly enough to push him away. 

"Shhh," Buck hushed him, giving his throat a squeeze that seemed almost comforting, human and perfunctory. He pressed his fingers into Riley's tongue and grunted when Riley licked between them, pressing his tongue up into the web between his fingers. "Riley," Buck started.

Riley was shuddering intermittently, still weak, still unable to do more than twitch, but the four twined tentacles inside him were nailing his prostate and pushing past and against it with every slow, agonizingly uncompromising thrust and Riley's mind was starting to break under the suspense and pressure.

One tentacle had reached high enough out of the water to stroke experimentally at his nipple and press at it hopefully. It wrapped itself around it and constricted, pinching Riley's nipple in a firm, supple ring of heat and slickness.

Riley shuddered and squirmed weakly fighting for the strength to spread his legs wider, and Buck groaned above him.

A fifth tentacle prodded experimentally as his opening and Riley sobbed, setting his teeth into Buck's fingers and Buck tightened his hand over Riley's throat until Riley couldn't breathe. He pulled Riley back, pinning him to his chest and whispering in his ear, that voice purring and hushing and nipping promises and secrets and impossible things into Riley's ear, biting at it like it was the only way he could make Riley hear him. 

The fifth tentacle forced its way in, pushed itself up to the level, and twined around the other four. Five tentacles twined together and began pushing their way up into him. A thick, steady force, moving slowly and almost carefully and bullying his prostrate at every damnably predictable thrust and dragging its slick edges over it on its way in, and again back. Buck loosed his grip on Riley's throat, timing it with the first full thrust, and Riley gulped down a full lung full of air and moaned with his mouth open and his tongue out.

"Good boy," Buck seemed like he was forcing the words out. "That's good Riley."

"More," Riley heard himself say, and wondered why. He couldn't take more. The tentacle thrusting into his dick at almost his full length was too much. Five tentacles thrusting into his ass was more on top of that. A tentacle squeezing his nipples in time to the perfectly in sync thrusts of other heated, slick tentacles into his body was icing on the cake of overstimulation. He couldn't take more.

But Buck was worse off.

Somehow.

Riley couldn't investigate that cool, level piece of information, but it was there. A certainty his conscious mind hadn't been aware of.

He was winning, somehow.

"Christ," Buck cursed, confirming what Riley knew. "Hey, you, c'mere."

Riley had a second of uncertainty when he realized, what Buck was doing, then the tentacle probed over his lips, between his teeth and over his tongue with gentle curiosity.

It tasted slightly tart, something in the slickness on his tongue making his jaw ache faintly. And the texture was firmer than he'd been expecting when he closed his mouth around it and sucked. It froze still in his mouth, then when nothing happened, just Riley panting hard through his nose and sucking in time to the driving, steady thrusts into him, The tentacle twined around his tongue in friendly greeting and pushed itself towards his throat.

"Christ Riley," Buck muttered as Riley put his head back against his chest and opened his throat. Another tentacle was edging it's way up over his chest, apparently knowing it had somewhere to go. It paused, nuzzling between Buck's fingers to butt uselessly at Riley's throat, seeking its mate. Riley just groaned and pressed back into Buck’s chest.

He was trembling.

The tentacle was down Riley's throat, deeper than Riley thought it could go, then drew back, flicking against his tongue and was joined by it's second. the two tentacles twined around each other and thrust steadily down into Riley's throat in the same rhythm.

Riley twitched against Buck, hot and full and wide open with too much, too slowly, too inescapable. He couldn't come, couldn't move, couldn't think.

"Christ I can feel them in your throat," Buck hissed over him.

Riley just moaned. He didn't feel like he was winning, but he was just as certain that he was.

Then Buck groaned, tensing and Riley's eyes flew open because, for the first time, the anemone had broken it's established rhythm. It gently drew the five twinned tentacles back out of him, leaving him crushingly empty and feeling odd, disconcertingly light.

"Steady now," Buck said, but Riley wasn't sure if he was talking to Riley or himself. Riley was perfectly calm.

Something only marginally less thick than the five tentacles touched his opening and pushed slowly up into him. It was blunt and fat, short and seemed to reach only a little way inside him. Then it began to swell, locking itself in place. Riley whined as it grew into a fat ball just inside the first ring of muscle, stretching up through the second, opening him up and locking itself immobile inside him. It was harder than the tentacles had been and noticeably warmer.

The tentacles in his dick and in his mouth had paused, both nearly at the edge of him, the tentacle coiled around his dick holding his painfully hard dick totally still, the slender head of the probing tentacle hovering just a little inside him. The two tentacles in his mouth were barely past his teeth, and Riley found he was sucking at them, almost anxiously, this wasn't enough and he was so close, had been so close for so long and this wasn't enough anymore.

The first push caught him by surprise, and he would have screamed if the tentacles in his mouth hadn't pushed into his mouth, over his tongue and down his throat in a steady, familiar, welcome thrust. The tentacle in his dick matched it. All the pressure thrusting back into him as the fat ball of hot, blunt, swollen anemone pushed something through itself and up into him. It was harder than the tentacles, but still slightly pliant, pleasantly squishy when he clenched around it. The tentacles drew back, and when they thrust back into him again, the anemone pushed again inside him. One after another, matching the thrusts, the steady pace he'd become so used to, the pace his heart was still set to beating.

Eggs he thought blankly, sucking on the tentacles in his mouth and shuddering with each deposit the anemone drove up inside him. Goddamn, it’s laying eggs.

Each egg drove the ones before it deeper into him, up further and further, harder than the tentacles and hotter than they had been, harder than the tentacles and Riley was clenching around them in time to the thrusts down his dick, down his throat, and it was almost enough. And there were so many. The anemone laid until the knot swollen at the base of his ass was shuddering until the thrusting tentacles fucking their way down his dick and into his throat were flagging and nearly trembling.

Until Riley's ass was full from the extent of the five tentacles to the second ring of muscle. Then suddenly, the tentacles pulled out entirely, left him open and Riley sucked down a full breath of air and screamed as he came, shuddering as the depleted ball of flesh in his ass pulled out in a slick, hot rush. Riley clenched around the hot, alien firmness inside him, finding that the tentacle around his dick was almost stroking him, wrapped around him and milking out everything he had. Buck's hand was tight around his throat, and Riley was almost sobbing when he was finally finished.

The anemone was draped over him, all the way up his chest and seemed sluggish after it's performance, it's tentacles switching slowly back and forth over Riley's skin then slowly withdrawing and pulling back in on itself, seeming to grow smaller. Riley shuddered with cold, clenching again and again around the hot, firm alien remnants inside him. Clenching in time to the lost rhythm the anemone had driven into him.

It wasn't the tentacle around his dick, he realized, it was Buck’s other hand, still stroking him off, milking the last of him out into the water.

Riley kept his eyes shut. He didn't know what that meant, then the little bird that had been hurling itself against the window of his conscious mind finally broke through.  _ Buck really wants this _ it screamed at him.

No shit. Riley thought back blankly. Buck didn’t want for much, but he had wanted this, whatever it have been. That seemed obvious and he wasn’t sure why it should have been exciting. Events and revelations were slamming into place around Buck. Around Riley. He felt hot and weak and savagely, undeniably delighted. He was victorious, somehow. There was something here, something in why Buck had been more into this than the thrice fucked and somehow drugged Riley had been.

"You still breathing?" Buck's voice, less amused cockyiness and more alarm, uncertanty again.

Riley managed a weak mumble.

"Gotta get those seeds out of you mate," Buck stooped, and Riley started when Buck lifted him clear out of the water.

"Can't," Riley said, honestly enough, he was too weak.

"I have to do everything myself," Buck's smirk was back even if it was just a ghost of it's usual cockiness. He lay Riley on the cold wet rocks of the tidepools and pushed at him, until he was on his back, his thighs apart and knees bent. It didn't take him much time at all to put Riley into position.

Right, Riley thought to himself. A rapist knows how to pose a nearly unconscious body.

Buck was shaking and naked, wet with the water from the pool, straddling Riley's waist with the hard hot line of his dick up Riley's stomach.

"Buck," Riley said muzzily.

"Get them out Riley," Buck said softly, and thrust up his chest, shifting his weight up and then back down onto Riley's gut and jolting the eggs, seeds, Buck had called them seeds. The antimony was a plant, not an animal apparently.

Riley made a small, pained whine when the first seed slipped out of him, slick and easy, his opening hot and twitching and fucked wide open.

"Good boy," Buck grinned. He thrust against Riley again, rocking back and forth, his dick stroking up and down over Riley's belly. Every few thrusts, another seed was forced out of Riley's spent body, and Buck told him he was a good boy over and over. Riley clung to Buck's arms, half unconscious and gasping and he couldn't stop smiling even as he whined and gasped and arched with Buck riding his stomach, his dick a hot length against Riley's chest.

It was dark when Riley opened his eyes, and Buck was still naked, straddling his waist and panting over him. Riley felt empty, cold inside where the remarkable heat of the seeds had been. He felt slick and open and hungry. He’d come over and over as the eggs had slid and jolted and slipped out of him.

"Buck," he moaned and Buck cursed over him. Riley grinned because he was mostly unconscious and might be half dead but he'd won something here, something Buck hadn't expected to lose. "Put something in my mouth," Riley purred, and grinned up at Buck when he snarled at him.

"Shut up runt," Buck hissed, and drove the first two fingers of his right hand into Riley's open grinning mouth.

Riley felt Buck start to come over him, tense and gasping, and Riley smiled around Bucks' fingers, shut his eyes and used his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this because there is more lol  
> Also please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes I cannot for many reasons allow my friends or people who know me beta read this so it's coming at you fresh off the Grammarly check. Thank you for your patience, i love you all.


End file.
